The Tales of Amber Adderly: Year One MisSorted
by ShurtugalSkulblaka
Summary: What happens if a Hogwarts student is sorted into a House that doesn't suit them. Amber Adderly is such a one. All her life she has wanted to attend Hogwarts, but her House doesn't match her. But could it help the Wizarding World and her in the end?


The Tales of Amber Adderly: Year One

"Dear Miss. Adderly you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

Amber knew something was different about her, but she didn't know what. She was 10 when her parents started to prepare her for Hogwarts, just like every wizarding family did. She was lucky, her family was one of pure-blood wizards, both her mom and dad possessed magical abilities. She was excited about finally getting ready to attend Hogwarts, but over the years she found she was different from the other kids in her Muggle neighborhood, so different that none of the other children would get near her. All because of that one day...she would never forget it.

Two years ago Amber and her once-friends were playing in the nearby park and a group of troublesome boys walked up to them. All her friends walked to stand behind the swing Amber was sitting on, her arms coiled around the chains. She stood up to protect her less-courageous friends.

"What do you want, Parker?" said Amber coldly to the leader, John Parker.

"Why do you always assume I 'want' something, Adderly?" replied the leader bitterly.

"Because you are always starting trouble and beating up eleven-year-olds and you always hide behind that posse of yours."

"Watch it, Adderly."

"Or what, you fat git?"

Parker's gang members or "posse" -as Amber called them- grabbed her friends from behind her while Parker advanced on Amber.

"Let them go, I'm warning you," she said in a normal tone.

Parker shook his head, "You'll never beat me, Adderly, face it."

"You're to weak to pick on someone your own age, aren't you, _without_ your posse?" she said sarcastically.

He kept walking toward her.

"I said: LET THEM GO!" she said her body shaking with anger.

The sky immediately turned black and thunder rumbled. Rain started to pour down and Amber shoved Parker down, he hit the ground, but she didn't actually _shove_ him her hands never touched him. It was like magic, he was pushed back onto the ground, them looked back up at Amber, his face pale.

"Wh-wha-what just happened?" he said getting up off the ground, "You _freak_!" he yelled running away his posse releasing Amber's friends and running off.

Amber released a sigh as her friends gave her bewildered looks and slipped away. Since that day, none of the children ever played with her.

Amber sat outside her window looking out at a storm that reminded her about that day.

"Amber!" her mother called from downstairs jolting her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Amber called back

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so come down and eat supper than get to bed!" called her mom.

After her family had eaten supper Amber took a shower then went to bed. The next morning when she woke and looked at her calender.

"November 30th" she read off, "Only one more day."

She ran downstairs and ate breakfast in a hurry then she, her mom, and her dad left for _The Leaky Cauldron._

After entering _The Leaky Cauldron_ and walking through the entry to Diagon Alley, Amber and her parents started to go in shops and buy things off her school list. Diagon Alley had shops with every sort of wizarding items in the windows. The shops themselves were all sorts of colors which made the place look bright and cheery, also the whole lots of wizards and witches walking about with various bags and packages made it seem more lively. Amber had been to Diagon Alley before, but had a new appreciation for it now that it was time for her to go to Hogwarts. First, they visited Flourish and Blotts to get her books for that year. They then walked to Madam Malkin's for her fitting for her school robes, they then took a break and went to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. As they were walking to Potage's Cauldron Shop a platnium-blonde-haired boy bumped into Amber as she was walking.

"Hey watch where you're walking," the boy barked coldly.

Then he realized who she was.

"Oh hi, Amber," he said blankly.

"Hello, Draco," said Amber blankly.

Then a man who looked just like the boy, but taller and with longer hair walked up.

"What's the matter, Draco, are we socializing?" he said sarcastically.

"Hello, Lucius," said Amber's father walking up.

"Good day," said Lucius, "I see that you too are getting ready for the start of year at Hogwarts."

"Yes."

"Yes, well, Draco has one more year until he can follow in his family's step to Slytherin."

"Ah," said Amber's father nodding.

The rest of their conversion was lost to Amber because Draco started talking to her.

"I hope to get in Slytherin, how about you?"

"Slytherin is very... honorable, but I hope for Ravenclaw."

"Shame, all pure-bloods like you and me belong in Slytherin and then maybe _they_ would see that 'Purity Always Conquers'," Draco said snobbishly.

"Come along, Draco," Lucius said.

Draco nodded and followed.

After her parents had bought for her almost everything on the list Amber reached a certain part that she had to think about.

"'...and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, cat, or toad.' I don't know I do like cats," said Amber, "but owls _are_ very useful."

"It's your choice, honey," her dad said.

"Right, I want an... owl."

"Alright, well we'll head on over to Eeylops Owl Emporium, and you can head on over to Ollivander's for your wand."

Amber smiled broadly, nodded, then happily trotted off to a shop with a sign that read: "_Ollivander's, maker's of Fine Wands since 382 B.C"_

Amber smiled again and pushed open the door, entering the wand shop.

A lean man in a cloak looked over from a shelf of thin and long boxes of different colors to look at Amber.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would come, Adderly, right?"

"Yes, Amber Adderly, sir."

"Ah, your father works at the Ministry, Eric Adderly, right?"

"Yes and my mum too, Erin Adderly."

"Yes, I know her as well, going to Hogwarts this year aren't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander, that is why I am here," Amber chuckled.

"Alright, let's see..." Ollivander said looking up at the shelves stacked full with boxes.

He scanned the boxes at his height level then pulled out a dull-red box. He placed it on the desk in front of him and opened it, pulling out a thin kind-of-white colored wand.

"Yew wood, unicorn hair core, eight-and-a-half-inch, give it a wave" he said handing Amber the wand.

Amber took the wand and waved it at some high-up boxes hoping to levitate them,but the shelf broke and the boxes clattered everywhere.

"Oops, I'm so sorry," Amber gingerly apologized placing the wand on the desk.

"Not the one for you, that's alright, a lot of time and just as many wands," Ollivander said putting up the yew wand and searching for another.

"I wonder..." he whispered and pulled a dusty box off the shelf.

Amber eyed the box curiously. Something seemed _different _about it, but she couldn't understand what exactly.

"Holly and phoenix feather, this wand is special," said Ollivander.

"How so?"

"This wand has a twin, they share a core, the same phoenix gave up two tail feathers rather than just one. And what makes these wands special is because one -this one's twin- wand did great, but terrible things. It was owned by the darkest wizard our world has seen yet."

"You mean, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Amber said surprised.

"Yes. Now try it out."

Amber was a little intimidated as she held the holly-and-phoenix-feather wand. This wand's twin had...no, she wasn't going to think about what this wand's _twin_ did. She waved the wand toward a vase of flowers in the corner. Instead of watering the flowers, they wilted, now she felt _horrible._

"I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Ollivander, I really am."

"Don't let it bother you, it's fine, look," Ollivander said waving his wand toward the flowers.

The wilted flowers regained their color and stood back up straight.

"See, good as new," Ollivander said.

Amber smiled.

"Apparently, not the wand for you either, let me look," Ollivander walked over to the shelf vastly filled with wand boxes.

Amber sighed quietly, this could take _all_ day.

Ollivander walked back with yet another box, this time a deep green one. Ollivander pulled out a multi-colored wand. The handle was a beige color with brown laced around it. The rest of the wand was a chocolate color. Amber really liked this one, she hoped it was the one for her.

"Holly, eight inches, dragon heartstring," Ollivander said giving Amber the wand.

As soon as Amber's hand curled around the wand a soft glow filled the room and a breeze from nowhere blew Amber's dark brown hair behind her. She looked at the wand, blue eyes wide.

From behind his desk, Ollivander smiled.

"That is the right wand, Miss Adderly. Have fun at Hogwarts and good luck," Ollivander said.

"Thank you," Amber said laying a few galleons on his desk and walking through the door.

She met up with her parents outside the shop. Amber's eyes feel on what her mom held in her hand: a cage. The cage held a beautiful brown and white striped hawk owl. The owl had beautiful yellow eyes and a brown and white face. Amber feel in love with the owl the minute she set eyes on it. She walked up calmly to the owl and looked at it closely. Every feather looked as if it had been painted by a fine artist.

"Hello there," Amber said stroking the owl with two fingers.

The owl didn't mind, in fact it seemed to like it, closing its big eyes calmly.

Amber's parents smiled.

"Thank you, so much," Amber said taking the cage from her mother.

"You're welcome, honey. That is a hawk owl, a male, he is able to carry large loads and mail. So we can keep in touch while you're at school," her dad said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Amber said over and over.

Amber and her parents returned home. Amber prepared her bags, luggage, and owl for the trip tomorrow. A particular book caught her eye, a Latin book, open to the "BE" section.

"_Bellator_," Amber read.

She looked at her beautiful, fierce-but-calm looking owl. A Warrior, that is what he was, calm, but fierce.

"Hello, Bellator," Amber said stroking her owl.

That night Amber could barely sleep she was so excited. Hogwarts, a dream come true was awaiting her.


End file.
